Semper Fidelis series: Na ratunek panu!
by Nigaki
Summary: Semper Fidelis to majorkański owczarek, należący do Jethro Gibbsa. Kiedy zauważa, że jego pan jest z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przygnębiony, postanawia mu pomóc w najmniej spodziewany sposób. SLASH! Disclaimer: NCIS nie należy do mnie.


Cześć, mam na imię Semper, a w zasadzie to Semper Fidelis i jestem psem. Tak jest, dobrze widzicie, psem. A ten mężczyzna, który wygląda jakby miał kogoś zabić wzrokiem, to mój pan, Jethro Gibbs. Jestem z nim już trzy lata i nie zamierzam go zostawiać. Potrzebuje mnie, między innymi w pracy. Jest agentem federalnym, a z tego co wiem, takim ludziom psy są potrzebne, ale nie wszyscy je mają. W zasadzie, jestem jedynym psem w agencji mojego pana i swego rodzaju maskotką. Tylko sobie nie myślcie, że daję się głaskać byle komu, bo tak nie jest. Tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele mojego pana i jednocześnie jego współpracownicy mogą mnie dotykać. Innych skutecznie odstraszam.

Rzecz jasna to mój pan jest moim ulubionym człowiekiem, ale jest też kilkoro innych, których lubię. Na przykład człowiek, który nazywa się McGee. Jest miły i zawsze przynosi mi jakieś psie smakołyki. Mój pan często na niego krzyczy, żeby się spieszył z wykonywaniem swoich obowiązków, a on wtedy strasznie się boi. McGee jest też dosyć dziwny, bo często siedzi przed tą dziwną rzeczą, którą ludzie nazywają komputerem. Mój pan nie lubi komputerów i kompletnie się na nich nie zna, więc bardzo często McGee musi mu pomagać.

Innym członkiem zespołu, którego lubię jest Kate. Jest jedyną samicą w drużynie i została zwerbowana przez mojego pana rok temu. Z początku jej nie lubiłem, ale kilka razy bawiła się ze mną i przekonała mnie do siebie. Kate ładnie rysuje i bardzo często rysuje właśnie mnie. Kilka takich rysunków jest w domu mojego pana.

Kolejna jest Abby. Ona też jest samicą, ale nie pracuje z moim panem na zewnątrz więc uznajmy, że nie należy do zespołu, okej?

Abby jest najbardziej dziwna ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich poznałem. Ubiera się na czarno i słucha dziwnych dźwięków w swoich laboratorium. Ludzie nazywają to muzyką. Oprócz tego, Abby ma też na skórze śmieszne rysunki, ale nie pamiętam jak się nazywają.

Abby bardzo często mnie przytula i głaszcze, tylko jej pozwalam na takie czułości. Oprócz mojego pana tylko ona może mnie głaskać po brzuchu, innych ugryzę.

Tak jak mój pan, Abby lubi dziwny napój nazywany kawą. Mój pan często jej go przynosi, na przykład jako nagrodę. Abby to jedyny człowiek, którego mój pan zawsze chwali za dobrze wykonaną pracę. Zupełnie jak mnie, ale ja nie jestem człowiekiem.

Następnym człowiekiem należącym do zespołu częściowo, jest Ducky. On kroi martwych ludzi i mówi, co im się stało. Dziwne zajęcie. Ducky uwielbia też opowiadać różne historie. Lubię je słuchać, ale nie zawsze mam okazję, bo mój pan zazwyczaj mu przerywa.

Razem z Ducky'm pracuje taki dziwny człowiek o imieniu Jimmy. Jemu jeszcze nie pozwalam się głaskać, ale jest w porządku.

Ostatnim i moim ulubionym członkiem zespołu jest Tony. Jest najfajniejszy z nich wszystkich, zaraz za moim panem oczywiście. Bardzo często opowiada o filmach i opowiada zabawne dowcipy. Tony jest pierwszym pracownikiem mojego pana, zna go nawet dłużej ode mnie, ale tylko o pięć miesięcy. Mój pan często klepie go w tył głowy, gdy ten powie coś niemądrego, ale Tony to lubi, widać to po nim. Oni nigdy się do tego nie przyznają, ale lubią się i to bardzo. Tony jest nawet ulubionym agentem mojego pana, choć ten często zaprzecza, ale ja wiem swoje. Nie wiem czemu inni tego nie widzą, ludzie są naprawdę dziwni, nie rozumiem ich. Gdy my, psy, siebie lubimy, to sobie to pokazujemy, a ludzie zaczynają udawać, że nic dla siebie nie znaczą. Strasznie dziwne istoty. Musze coś z tym zrobić. Mój pan przez ostatnich kilka dni był przygnębiony, a ja nie mogłem mu poprawić humoru, może więc Tony to zrobi.

- Chodź, mały. Idziemy.

Czas iść do pracy.

Z entuzjazmem zeskoczyłem z kanapy i poszedłem za moim panem do samochodu. Uwielbiam jeździć samochodem, to fajna zabawa. Pan zawsze zabrania mi wystawiać głowę za okno, ale ja i tak to robię, a on się tylko śmieje.

Zadowolony wskoczyłem na swoje zwyczajowe miejsce z przodu, tuż obok mojego pana i rozsiadłem się wygodnie. Zwykle jeżdżę siedząc tutaj, ale gdy wszyscy jedziemy na miejsce zbrodni, ja jeżdżę z tyłu. Nie lubię tego miejsca, nie można tam wystawiać głowy przez okno.

Mój pan uruchomił silnik i wyjechaliśmy. Nie otworzył okna, co mnie trochę zasmuciło, ale nie zamierzałem o jego otwarcie błagać. Wytrzymam. Zresztą, mój pan nie jest dziś w nastroju, jak zwykle. Jeśli mam coś zrobić z nim i Tonym, to musi to być już dzisiaj. Trzeba pomóc tym ludziom, bo sami sobie nie poradzą. Mało zaradni ci ludzie.

Dojechaliśmy na miejsce i gdy tylko wyszliśmy z samochodu, od razu znalazłem się przy nodze mojego pana. Zawsze tak chodzę i nie potrzebuje do tego smyczy, ale i tak muszę ją nosić w budynku. Taki przepis.

Weszliśmy do windy. Mój pan często tu przebywa razem z Tony i innymi ludźmi. Nazywa to swoim biurem. Zawsze, gdy chce z kimś porozmawiać na osobności, przychodzi tutaj i zatrzymuje windę, Ludzi to denerwuje, a mnie to bawi. Zdenerwowani ludzie są śmieszni.

Gdy weszliśmy do biura, byli tam już wszyscy. Kate, McGee i Tony przywitali się z moim panem. McGee dał mi jeden z psich biszkoptów, które zawsze trzyma w biurku i poklepał mnie po głowie. Nie lubię tego, ale dla biszkopta zrobię wszystko.

Po zjedzeniu mojej przekąski, podszedłem do biurka Tony'ego i położyłem się obok jego krzesła. Zwykle położyłbym się obok mojego pana, ale muszę mój plan połączenia ich dwojga wprowadzić w życie.

- Hej, Semper. – powiedział Tony, głaszcząc mnie z uśmiechem po grzbiecie.

Zamerdałem wesoło ogonem i spojrzałem na niego radosnymi oczami. W jego oczach dostrzegłem smutek, ten sam, który widzę u mojego pana.

Jest gorzej niż myślałem, trzeba połączyć ich szybko.

Przez resztę dnia obserwowałem Tony'ego i mojego pana, ale głównie Tony'ego, który co kilka minut spoglądał nie tam, gdzie powinien, czyli w swoje raporty. Zamiast tego patrzył na mojego pana tęsknym wzrokiem. Nie martw się, Tony, mój pan też cię lubi. Wiem, bo on też na ciebie patrzy, gdy ty tego nie robisz.

Jakąś godzinę później, Tony wreszcie zaczął się zachowywać tak jak zwykle. Żartując z Kate i McGee próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę mojego pana. Niepotrzebnie i tak ją zawsze dostaje.

Oczywiście takie głupie zachowanie zdenerwowało mojego pana, więc wkrótce Tony masował swoją głowę z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Czasami się zastanawiam czy on czuje to samo co ja, kiedy ktoś mnie głaszcze. Tak, to musi być to samo uczucie, wystarczy spojrzeć na jego oczy. Gdyby Tony miał ogon, pewnie teraz by nim merdał jak oszalały.

- DiNozzo, idziesz ze mną do Abby, trzeba jej zanieść te papiery.

- Tak jest, szefie.

Mój pan przypiął mi znów smycz i wkrótce razem z Tonym byliśmy w windzie. Teraz albo nigdy.

Naśladując mojego pana, stanąłem na tylnych łapach i wyłączyłem windę, czym zaskoczyłem ich obu.

- Semper, co ty...

Nim mój pan zdołał dokończyć stanąłem za nim i trąciłem go nosem, popychając go lekko w stronę Tony'ego, z którym zrobiłem to samo.

- O co mu chodzi? – zapytał Tony, patrząc na mnie jak na coś niezwykłego.

- Nie mam pojęcia.

Mój pan próbował włączyć znowu windę, ale nie pozwoliłem mu. Zawarczałem głośno, a on szybko zabrał rękę. Wiem, że to go nie przestraszyło tylko zaskoczyło i że prędzej czy później i tak włączyłby windę, bo przecież nie mógłbym go ugryźć, musiałem więc działać szybko.

Pomagając sobie smyczą, okrążyłem ich obojga kilka razy, tym samym wiążąc ich razem. Obaj czuli się z tego powodu nie komfortowo, ale nie obchodziło mnie to, musieli w końcu przyznać, że się lubią.

- To mi przypomina jeden film. – powiedział nagle Tony, rzucając akta na podłogę i starając się dosięgnąć do smyczy, by wyplątać swoje nogi. Nic z tego. Żeby to zrobić, musiałby się schylić tak, że dotknąłby mojego pana w sposób, w który nie chciał tego zrobić.

- Jaki znowu film? – warknął mój pan, patrząc na mnie z rozczarowaniem. Jeszcze mi za to podziękuje.

- _101 Dalmatyńczyków_. – jęknął Tony. Znów próbował dosięgnąć smyczy. – Semper, chodź tu!

Nie posłuchałem tylko zamerdałem wesoło ogonem, znowu robiąc wokół nich kilka kółek. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Znowu też trąciłem ich nosem. Chciałem, by byli jeszcze bliżej siebie, choć i tak już byli.

- DiNozzo, powiedz mi proszę, że to twój pistolet.

Zauważyłem, że Tony zarumienił się nagle, więc to na pewno nie był pistolet.

- Wybacz, szefie, nie wiem, czemu tak zareagowałem.

Ale ja wiem. Lubisz go, przyznaj to wreszcie.

- Czyżby?

To jest to. Mój pan zawsze potrafi dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, a Tony nie ma teraz gdzie uciec.

- No może trochę wiem.

Powiedz mu, Tony.

- Zechciałbyś podzielić się tą wiedzą?

Chwila prawdy.

- Lubię cię, szefie... – powiedział Tony, patrząc odważnie w oczy mojego pana. – Może nieco za bardzo.

Teraz mój pan.

- Też cię lubię, Tony. – użył jego imienia, dobry znak. – Może też za bardzo.

Obaj popatrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, a ja już wiedziałem, że moje zadanie wykonane. Powoli zacząłem odplątywać smycz wokół ich nóg. Nawet tego nie zauważyli, nie odsunęli się też, gdy w końcu mogli, po prostu patrzyli na siebie. Czyżbym jednak zrobił coś nie tak?

Nagle Tony rzucił się na mojego pana i przywarł do niego całym ciałem. Zaczęli robić coś, co ludzie nazywają pocałunkiem. To trochę dziwne, bo tak samo nazywają moje lizanie ludzi po twarzy, więc czemu oni teraz tego nie robią? Ludzie są dziwni, ale mój pan i Tony przynajmniej są nareszcie zadowoleni i ja także.

Merdając ogonem, włączyłem z powrotem windę i czekałem aż dojedziemy do Abby. Po otworzeniu się drzwi, od razu do niej podbiegłem, mój pan i Tony byli tak zajęci sobą, że nawet nie zauważyli, że są u Abby.

- Hej, mój słodki. – przywitała się ze mną Abby. – Gdzie twój pan? – zapytała, idąc do windy. – O mój boże! – pisnęła przytulając się do Tony'ego i mojego pana, którzy byli w szoku. – Opowiadajcie mi wszystko. Jak długo jesteście razem? Ile razy w tygodniu uprawiacie seks? Mieszkacie razem? Muszę to wiedzieć!

Jeszcze tego samego dnia wieczorem, Tony odwiedził mojego pana. Kilka minut później obaj poszli na górę do sypialni, a ja poszedłem za nimi. Gdy wszedłem do środka, Tony leżał na plecach na łóżku, a mój pan był nad nim. Znowu się całowali, ale teraz też dotykali się wszędzie.

Zaskomlałem zadowolony, widząc, jak bardzo pokazują, że się lubią. Zwróciłem tym na siebie uwagę Tony'ego, który spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.

- Um, Gibbs, czy on musi tu być? – zapytał speszony, nie wiem z jakiego powodu.

A dlaczego miałoby mnie nie być? Mieszkam tutaj, śpię w tym pokoju.

Mój pan uśmiechnął się i podszedł do mnie. Poklepał mnie po boku zadowolony, dziękując mi. To na pewno były podziękowania.

Zadowolony zamerdałem ogonem i zamierzałem się położyć, ale mój pan złapał mnie za obrożę i wyprowadził z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Byłem zaskoczony. Tak zaskoczony, że zaszczekałem i zacząłem drapać w drzwi. Dlaczego mnie wyrzucił?

Gdy po kilku minutach nie zostałem wpuszczony, zrezygnowany zszedłem na dół do piwnicy i położyłem się pod łodzią budowaną przez mojego pana. Wyglądało na to, że łóżko ma drugiego właściciela.

Kolejnych kilka minut później zacząłem słyszeć dziwne dźwięki dochodzące z sypialni. Część z nich należała do Tony'ego, a część do mojego pana. Starałem się je ignorować, ale one stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Czyżbym miał ich słuchać całą noc i nie zasnąć? Mimo to, warto było. Przynajmniej mój pan i Tony są szczęśliwi.


End file.
